


together, we're golden

by karasunotsubasa



Series: life and love, and zines [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Born To Shine Zine, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Wholesome Yuuri Love, World Figure Skating Championships, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "You did it, Yuuri," Victor says and squeezes Yuuri's now limp hand. His cheeks hurt from how hard he grins.or the fic where yuuri wins it all: the gold, the life, and the love





	together, we're golden

**Author's Note:**

> gosh it's been a long while since I wrote this fic but tbh I'm still madly in love with it bc THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YUURI DESERVES AND WHAT VITYA DESERVES AND WHAT WE DESERVE TO SEE HAPPEN: LIFE AND LOVE AND WHOLESOME HAPPINESS OF TWO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE
> 
> //cough cough ANYWAY, this was written for the [born to shine yuuri zine](https://yuurizine.tumblr.com/) that I was really lucky to be a part of, thank you so much for this opportunity and for the support of everyone who bought it <3

 

"How about we just take the popular vote and give Yuuri his gold already?" Victor sighs as they all watch Yuuri Katsuki make his way around the ice before the start of his free skate.

"What sane person would vote for him and lose their own chance at gold?" Yurio snorts.

"I would!" Victor immediately says.

"And I," Chris pipes in from the side and when they both turn to look at him, he winks: "Gotta support true love."

Before Yurio can roll his eyes – and Victor knows how badly he wants to because Yurio's eye ticks consistently two, no, _three_ times – the Candian, James... Jessy... well, _he_ lifts up from his cool down stretch and says:

"Just so you can stop stealing the spotlight from my own wedding, I would, too. Get on with it and let me have my turn in true JJ style!"

Victor really doesn't know what he means, he's not sure if he wants to either, but it somehow warms his heart to know that so many people want his Yuuri to win. Even if in most cases it's self-serving and a onetime only deal, but... so is his own, if he's being truthful. He just wants Yuuri to win, once, marry him and then – help Yuuri to keep on winning for himself, because Victor knows he can and _he will_.

Yurio clicks his tongue in disgust.

"You all have no shame," he says. "Do you think he'd be happy with tricks like that?"

Later, when Yuuri sits in the kiss and cry, pressed against Victor's side so tight that Victor can feel the rise and fall of his chest, the answer to that is simple: it's in the bewildered look on Yuuri's face when his scores are announced, and in the eyes that are wide and unfocused as if he's on the verge of crying.

Victor is, too.

"You did it," Victor breathes.

Yuuri blinks at him, like he can't really believe it, like he isn't seeing right, but he is. His name is there, before all others; _it's real_. Victor's fingers wrinkle the material of Yuuri's costume when he hugs him and with no small dose of surprise he notices that they're shaking slightly. It punches a breath of laughter out of his throat, which Victor hides in the crook of Yuuri's neck while he presses his lips to Yuuri's hot skin, away from the eyes of the cameras. Yuuri smells like sweat, like victory, like wedding flowers and cake and vodka shots...

"Not yet," Yuuri says. It comes out rushed and fearful, and breaks through Victor's perfect vision of their wedding. He almost pouts, but Yuuri just keeps on going: "There's still others. There's Chris and–"

Yuuri stops. Chews on his lip. Looks at Victor in that certain way that Victor has long since learned to call his 'fan' side: full of admiration and affection and hope; and Victor knows what he wants to say.

_–there's you, too._

And there is. Victor will try his best, skate his hardest, because Yuuri expects nothing else from him – Yurio was right. Even if it takes away his chances at winning, Yuuri wants nothing more than to see Victor skate a routine with passion and love, like that very first time he's seen him skate. And Victor wants his Yuuri to have everything his heart desires. The gold medal, the perfect wedding, the show of Victor skating his routine before hundreds but with his heart set only on one... If that means they will have to postpone the day Victor is sure will be the happiest of his life, he will accept it. After all, what's another competition when all the gold that matters is sitting right next to him? He just needs to reach out and take it, like he takes Yuuri's hand now.

Victor feels light when they walk over to where Yakov is waiting for him, he feels like he can fly. They're holding hands and it's warm, secure, supportive. The music is loud. Victor turns away from Chris' quad lutz, brings his head closer to Yuuri's and nuzzles the tip of his nose over Yuuri's ear. Yuuri gives a small smile at that, but he doesn't even turn his head – he only cocks it towards Victor and their heads bump together tenderly.

"I love you," Victor whispers, because he can't help the words from spilling out of his swollen heart.

Yuuri hears it, even over the deafening applause that accompanies the end of Chris' performance, but Victor doesn't hear his reply – and yet he knows it by the shape Yuuri's lips make when they form the words. For a second the cameras are busy trailing after Chris, so Victor takes his chance and steals a kiss from his fiancé's lips.

There's a giddy sort of excitement in Victor's chest when he looks at the scoreboard and finds Yuuri's name still at the top, with Chris now in second. Laughter bubbles from his lips at the exact same moment as Yakov barks him off onto the ice. He ignores his coach in favour of taking Yuuri's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. He wants to say "I told you so," but that seems kind of beside the point now.

"Go," Yuuri tells him instead.

There's a fond smile on his lips and Victor wants to kiss him again, but he resists. Yuuri doesn't. Victor's heart flutters, like it always does, when Yuuri lifts Victor's hand to his lips and presses them to the golden band on Victor's finger. It feels like being claimed all over again, like being proposed to all over again. Victor loves it.

He smiles and brings Yuuri's hand up to lay a kiss against his ring in return.

When he skates, Victor thinks of love. He thinks of Yuuri: his theme for the season is devotion, what some interpret to be about his skating, but in truth is only and purely about Yuuri. He's skating to win, he's skating for himself, he's skating because beyond everything _he loves skating_. Now, however, that love is paired with the warmth of _Yuuri_ settling in his heart – a different kind of love that fuels him to do his best.

And he does.

He steps off the ice right into Yuuri's arms, which wrap around him so tight that Victor forgets how to breathe. Yakov leads them to the kiss and cry, and Yuuri sits with Victor and holds his hand in a clammy, nervous grasp.

"You were amazing," Yuuri tells him, a hint of red on his cheeks, but he doesn't look Victor's way.

Victor knows why. His eyes move to the scoreboard and they wait. They wait and–

There's silence in the rink for one terrifying second after Victor's scores blare to life next to his name and Victor gasps when his name shifts above Chris' and _stays there_. Below Yuuri's. By only a fraction of a point.

Yuuri makes a sound like he's choking on air. Somewhere from the skaters area they hear a muffled "Fucking finally!" and Victor can't help but return the sentiment. His heart thumps hard inside his chest for one overzealous beat when Yuuri turns his teary eyes towards him.

"You did it, Yuuri," Victor says and squeezes Yuuri's now limp hand. His cheeks hurt from how hard he grins.

"I–" _World Champion._

"You did it," Victor tells him again. And then, because he's filled with _so much_ : "I'm so proud of you, my love."

That's what does it: Yuuri's tears overflow, and Victor only has a moment to wipe his cheeks with his thumbs before he's crying too. They laugh when Yuuri tries to brush Victor's tears away in return and fails. It takes a while for them to stop crying, and kissing, and whispering stupid, sweet things to each other. A long while.

They only move when it's time for the medal ceremony. Victor gives Yuuri a hand to climb to the top of the podium, and when Yuuri turns, Victor's breath is stolen from his lungs: Yuuri looks stunning up there. Yuuri's humble when he accepts his medal, but the gold shines on his chest like it belongs there, and everyone now knows it does. The cameras keep going off so fast it's blinding, but Victor doesn't look at them even once. For a brief second he wonders how they see him, on the lower dais, but his thoughts disappear altogether when his eyes meet Yuuri's. Victor's entire body trembles when Yuuri pulls off his medal and carefully kneels right before him.

"Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri says and Victor knows his name has never sounded more beautiful. "Will you marry me now?"

He almost sobs, and almost trips in his haste to throw himself at Yuuri. They barely keep upright and Victor's frantic "Yes, yes, God, yes!" is drowned in the cheers of the people all around them, but Yuuri's grin is pressed against Victor's mouth and Victor can't keep himself from kissing him again and again, and again.

Yuuri's eyes are bright, his face is glowing, and he's beautiful: he's gorgeous, victorious, shining. This is only the start of their lives, but Victor can hardly wait for what the future brings – he's sure it will be _golden_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this in months but you know what? //melts happily bc it's Good  
> I'm still damn proud of this <3


End file.
